Simple Pleasures
by MyOwnPersonalDevil
Summary: All Sora asked for was a massage, and against Riku's better judgement he gives in. What happens between the two is sinfully delicious and not what Sora expected. Riku/Sora Yaoi, pure lemon.


**A/N- **Hey all, I've rewritten it like I said I would, enjoy! Leave a review so I know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own this not… and I'm so excited for September 9! Birth by Sleep!

"Riku!" The petite boy with gravity defying cinnamon hair whined. "Please, just one massage?" The platinum haired teen closed his slitted teal eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance; he did _not _want to have this conversation with Sora again. "Aww, c'mon, pleeeeaase?" The cinnamon haired boy's bright blue eyes widened and he jut out his lower lip in a pout. Riku made the mistake of opening his eyes to look at his childhood friend.

Riku felt his composure slip away as he stared into endless blue eyes. "No means no Sora," Riku said again, only without as much force as he would have wanted. He forced his eyes to focus on anything but the pouting boy in front of him. Sora sniffled, much to Riku's horror, as a stray tear rolled down his cheek to fall on the floor.

"You're so mean Riku!" Sora cried hoarsely. He covered his trembling lips with a hand and let what sounded like a sob.

"Fuck Sora, I'm sorry, don't cry!" Riku groaned grabbing a hold of the slender teen's shoulders. Instantly Sora turned his head away from the silver haired teen and sniffled again. "Please!" Riku's heart sped up as he watched the tears run down Sora's face. "Don't cry, please don't cry, I'll do anything!" He begged. He tried to make eye contact with Sora, but he was being stubborn.

"Anything," he asked perking up ever so slightly. He tentatively looked Riku in the eyes to make sure he was serious. Giving a weak smile Riku nodded his head. "I want my massage then," Sora batted his eyelashes in an innocent way. Riku groaned again causing Sora to pout once more. "Riku…" the brunette chided, "you said anything."

"Okay…fine…" Riku sighed in defeat pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll do it."

"Yeah!" The brunette squealed in delight, his smile spreading from one ear to the other. Throwing off his shirt he ran to his bedroom and belly flopped onto the bed. Riku couldn't help but feel like he got played, but shook it off, Sora was too innocent for that, right? "MASSAGE! MASSAGE!" He cried in a sing song voice from the room. Reluctantly, the platinum haired teen followed his companion to the bed, mumbling under his breath. He grumpily straddled the others thighs and cracked his knuckles. Gingerly, tenderly, he ran his hands down Sora's smooth, tanned back. Rubbing circles at the base of Sora's neck, he caused the younger male to moan in delight. Riku rolled his eyes and continued to rub Sora's back making sure to pay close attention to the knots in his back.

"Damn So, you're tense," he commented as his hands kneaded the warm flesh of his lower back. Sora managed to let out a purr of appreciation and shifted his hips a fraction.

Riku nervously licked his lips as the actions were causing a stirring between his legs. Swallowing thickly Riku forced his thoughts to a safer direction and resumed rubbing Sora's back, this was his best friend, and secret crush, and Sora didn't feel anything like that towards him, in fact he wasn't even sure if Sora was gay or not.

He would've laughed when Sora arched his back to mewl softly at his touch, if the sight hadn't been arousing. The waist of his pants felt constricting, and if he didn't stop and leave soon he was going to have a major hard on.

Sora gave another soft moan, as heat pooled in his stomach as his own manhood became erect with each skillful touch. He let his eyes slip closed as Riku's hands traveled to the small of his back. Slowly Riku's hands made it back to his shoulders, and Sora melted completely, yet couldn't relax like he want too. He fidgeted slightly in discomfort as his erection was ground into the bed.. "Something wrong Sora?" Riku whispered hoarsely into his ear. Sora's eyes flew open when something hard pressed against his rear end.

"N-no…" he lied cringing at how fake it sounded to his ears. Riku shrugged only to realize that Sora couldn't hear him shrugging. He licked his dry lips as he tried to inconspicuously shift his hips to relieve the pressure they put against his hardened sex.

"Whatever…" he said in a rather strained voice. Sora let out a calmed sigh as Riku's weight disappeared off his back. The relief didn't last long because he suddenly found himself on his back with Riku straddling his hips again. "Well I have one that _you _created," Riku purred, rolling his hips down to meet with Sora's. A moan slipped between Sora's plump lips before he had a chance to stifle it.

"You like?" Riku asked with a mischievous grin and a glint in his eye. Sora nodded since his voice seemed to fail him at the moment and swallowed thickly. Riku smirked and ground their erections again biting his lip to listen to Sora's breathy moan. The cinnamon haired teen grabbed Riku by the hair causing his scalp to tingle in pain as he was pulled into a kiss. Teeth clashed, tongues mingled as lips moved against each other in a desperate needy kiss. The action surprised Riku, but he wasn't complaining as it gave his hands time to travel over the teen's exposed chest. Riku pinched one of the brunette's nipples and rolled it between his fingers before he moved to the other one.

Riku's grew lightheaded as he kissed Sora, and had to break the kiss to suck oxygen into his deprived lungs. He paused a moment to look at Sora's flushed face and leaned in quickly to nipple on the swollen lips. He felt his soon-to-be lover's warm breath against his own lips and briefly closed his eyes to the perfectness of the moment. His tongue flicked over the brunettes' lips once before he moved his mouth to Sora's jaw to trail kisses down Sora's neck. His lips brushed over the racing pulse and he smirked against the soft skin. His tongue darted out to trail across the column of the brunette's neck before his teeth sank into the skin causing Sora to cry out.

Sora's hands gripped the crisp white bed sheets and tilted his head to the side for Riku. The platinum haired teen kissed and nipped his way to Sora's clavicle. His fingers ran down the smaller male's sides at the same time he bit into the hollow of his collar bone. He heard Sora give a small whimper of need and shut his eyes at the wave of lust that washed over him.

His kisses went lower to the boys rosy nipples. He took one into his mouth and rolled it around with his teeth. "Oh," Sora let out a surprised gasp and his back arched towards Riku. The platinum haired teen used his free hand to push Sora's back to the bed and moved to the other nipple. Repeating the motions he shifted his hips down the teen's legs and moved his hand to cup Sora through his pants. Sora's breathing hitched and a strangled sound was torn from his throat. Sora shifted his hips against Riku's hand and let out a low groan of pleasure.

Riku looked up at Sora's flushed face and ducked his head back down. Sora felt something warm and wet run down his stomach and briefly delve into his belly button before disappearing. Riku's slender fingers popped the button of Sora's jeans open and went to work on the zipper. He could feel the body beneath him tremble as he purposely pressed his fingers against the bulge in Sora's jeans. Riku moved back up to press a kiss to Sora's slightly parted lips. Riku carefully slipped his hand into Sora's pants and rubbed it against the rigid length. Sora's eyes went round as a moan left his mouth and his hips bucked in response. Riku took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the brunette's mouth and explored the mouth. His hand left the brunette's pants after a few more gentle squeezes he pulled his hand out and worked on tugging the pants off the slender hips of the younger male. Sora, realizing this, lifted his hips to help Riku get the pants off. When the pants finally came off the brunette's legs, Riku threw them somewhere in the room to be picked up later. He sat up and let his eyes rake over the almost naked brunette. He smiled as he studied the cartoon boxers with amusement and placed another kiss to Sora's mouth before sliding down the brunette's body to the tented boxers.

He ducked his head and captured the length between his lips making Sora's gave a sharp intake of breath. He pressed his tongue against the under side of the clothed sex and ran it along the length. Sora's hips bucked into his mouth as his hands tangled into the long platinum strands of Riku's hair tugged and tilted his head back as a moan reverberated from his throat. "Riku," he moaned as the damp warmness around his rigid sex drove him mad, "stop teasing!" he cried out. Riku chuckled around the clothed erection and lifted his mouth from it.

"Your wish is my command," he answered sliding the brunette's boxers off his slender hips. His eyes hungrily gazed at the erection that was surrounded by dark brown curls. The smaller male shivered as Riku continued to gaze at him lustfully and suddenly felt self-conscious about himself. Riku leaned down again and ran his tongue over the flushed head of Sora's cock. Sora's breath was a hiss of air as Riku took him back into the damp cavern of his mouth.

"Oh God Riku," Sora groaned. He threw his arm over his eyes and bucked his hips helplessly into Riku's mouth as his mind became numb with pleasure. Riku gagged as Sora's cock was thrust to the back of his throat, quickly put his hands to the brunette's hips, and thrust them back to the mattress. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked lightly on the teen's throbbing length.

Even with Riku's hands on his hips Sora tried to buck into the warm mouth. Heat continued to gather in Sora's nether regions as his muscles tensed with anticipation. Small mewls of pleasure continued to increasing in volume as the familiar heat continued to grow. Riku's tongue swirled around the head of his length, and he arched his back to cry out. Riku groaned softly at the sound of Sora's pleasured cries and had to shut his eyes. Taking a deep breath Riku relaxed his throat and slid Sora's rigid sex down his throat until his nose was resting in the soft brown curls. "Nng," Sora incoherently groaned as Riku's throat muscles reflexively tightened around the head of his cock. He pressed his tongue to the vein on the underside of Sora's cock and hummed at the same time. "Ri…ku," he cried out as the sensations began to grow over whelming. The platinum male's hair continued to brush over his thighs.

Riku pulled his head back slightly so that he was no longer deep throating Sora and sucked in a breath through his nose. He could already taste the heady precum dribble into his mouth as he continued to pleasure Sora. He bobbed his head slowly up the length of Sora's cock and left his teeth gently rake over the sensitized organ. Sora's body tightened with the pending orgasm on the horizon, and tried to warn Riku as the silverette continued to suck him off.

Sora shouted Riku's name as his muscles clenched and his seed spurted into Riku's awaiting mouth. Riku's swallowed all the cum and lifted his head of the already softening member. He leaned up and kissed Sora, thrusting his tongue inside to fuck the awaiting mouth. Sora moaned greedily as he sucked on Riku's tongue and tasted himself on the slippery appendage. As Riku continued to kiss the brunette he used his hands to unbutton his pants and unzip them. He let out a soft groan as some pressure was relieved from his painfully hard genitals.

"Sora," he said placing another kiss to the swollen and bruised lips, "the next part," he continued with another kiss, "might hurt a bit," one more kiss, "but it will feel better, I promise." Riku lifted his head and gave the brunette a lusty smile. "Got any lube?" Sora got a thoughtful look on his face, then leaned over to the nightstand by the bed and opened the top draw. He blindly reached inside and let out an excited breath. He pulled his hand out slowly. His fingers were wrapped around a small bottle of lube.

Riku took the bottle from Sora and clicked the cap open. He poured a decent amount onto his hand and smeared it over his fingers. He positioned his pointer finger at the boy's entrance, and gently fingered the area. Sora let out a shocked cry, but didn't try to stop Riku. Riku covered the brunette's lips again and slowly pushed his fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Sora's body clenched around the finger and he let out a quiet groan of discomfort. "Sora, you need to relax," Riku commanded in a husky breath.

"I am relaxed," Sora snapped. Riku let out a shuddered breath and proceeded to kiss Sora deeply. When he felt the muscles around his finger loosen up he began to thrust them in and out of the boy's tight passage. When he felt the resistance loosen up enough he slipped his second lube covered finger inside. Sora whimpered against his mouth and squeezed his eyes closed to block out the slight stinging pain.

Riku murmured his apologies against Sora's mouth as he made a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch Sora out. "Nng, it hurts Riku!" he whispered hoarsely against the silverette's lips. His own trembled as tears sprang into his eyes from the pain. He heard the platinum haired teen make soft cooing noises in the back of his throat as his fingers continued to probe his passage. Sora was about to tell Riku to stop, that he couldn't go on when Riku curled his fingers making his words blend into a shout of pleasure and black dots appear in his vision.

Riku smirked and thrust his fingers in to hit the spot with more force. Sora's cry was louder this time, and filled the room. His genitals stirred again, and hardened as Riku continued to abuse that spot inside him. "Fuuuck Riku," Sora hissed out trying to thrust his hips against Riku's fingers. The smaller teen didn't noticed when the third finger was added, finding that all he could do was let out shouts of pleasure. He groaned, the fingers weren't enough, he wanted, needed more! Sora's hands clawed at the still clothed Riku with renewed passion. "I want these off _now_," he gasped out. Riku removed his fingers and shed his clothes from his body. Sora's hands gripped the silver hair and pulled on it. "Fuck me now," he demanded.

Riku grabbed the lube again and squeezed a decent glob into his hand. With a shuddering breath he applied the cold fluid to his aching member. He positioned himself at Sora's puckered entrance and looked at Sora's flushed and panting face. Closing his eyes Riku thrust quickly, and cleanly in, not wanting to draw out the pain for longer than necessary. Sora's eyes flew open as a pained cry was torn from his mouth. How did he not know that Riku was so big? It hurt, but it was kind of pleasant. Riku didn't move even though the gripping heat was driving him mad with lust. "Fuck you're tight," he said in a strained voice. He kept Sora in his mind, and used his hand to caress the tanned cheek knowing that it hurt.

Sora experimentally shifted his hips and encountered only a small amount of pain. He decided that it was bearable and continued to gently rock his hips. He let out a groan and watched Riku's face contort with pleasure. Slowly Riku rocked his hips with Sora's to get him use to it. Riku bit his lower lips and let out a groan of pleasure that felt so good it hurt. He gradually began to thrust a little harder than before as he angled his hips to search for the spot that would make Sora crazy with pleasure.

Sora moved with Riku biting his lip as the discomfort refused to fade away. He looked up to Riku's face and saw the concentration and worry on there, and felt bad that he wasn't enjoying this. Riku angled his hips again and thrust inside. Sora's vision went spotted with black dots and a scream of pleasure was torn from his throat. Riku smirked and angled his hips to continue hitting the spot. Sora moved his hands to the silverette's back and raked them down the toned flesh harshly. "Faster, harder, fuck Riku I WANT MORE!" he screamed.

Riku pulled out until only the head of his erection was inside the teen and slammed back in making Sora shriek in ecstasy. The sound of skin slapping on skin, along with heavy breathing and shouts of pleasure filled the room. Sora gripped Riku around the neck and pulled him in for a sloppy unrhythmatic kiss as the heat gathered in his stomach again. Riku's hand snaked between their sweat slicked bodies and grasped Sora's weeping member. He began to stroke the younger male off in time with his thrusts.

Sora's body writhed with pleasure so good it was painful. His head was thrown back as another scream filled the air. "Oh god Riku," he cried out as his vision went black and his mind was overloaded with pleasure. His nails continued to scrape across Riku's back hard enough to break the skin. Soon Riku lost his coordination between pumping and thrusting, and blindly did it.

Riku heard Sora's hoarse cry of bliss as he came between their bodies. His passage clenched around Riku's length, his world shattered around him as he came in white hot jets inside the body of his lover. "I love you Sora," he cried in the throes of passion. He rode his orgasm out for a few more thrusts before he pulled out with a slick slurp and collapsed next to the cinnamon haired teen. He gently brushed the sweat plastered hair out of the brunette's eyes and let out a content sigh.

"Do you mean it?" Sora asked quietly. Riku gave Sora a puzzled look when their gazes met. "That you love me," he continued with wide hopeful eyes.

"I always have," he answered pulling the brunette against his body. Sora let out a sound of content and snuggled closer to Riku's warm body as sleep began to take a hold of him.

"I love you too," he answered before falling asleep.

"I know," Riku murmured to the sleeping body. "I've always known Sora," he yawned as he too drifted asleep.


End file.
